


Don't Let Your Guard Down Too Far

by Harmonicsconfusion



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward situations, M/M, Oneshot, poor shion, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicsconfusion/pseuds/Harmonicsconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion can't sleep because it's cold and Nezumi get's clingy, a little too clingy.</p>
<p>I wrote this at like 3am don't look at me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Your Guard Down Too Far

Sleeping in the same bed was normality between Nezumi and Shion at this point. They were used to knee’s knocking in the middle of the night. On cold nights they sometimes would find themselves surprisingly close. On warm nights they would wake up with the covers kicked to the end of the bed and they themselves would nearly be kicking the other off the edge. The mornings that followed these nights, had almost an unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t talk about it, they wouldn’t be angry at the other for nearly pushing them off the bed, they would not be embarrassed when they ended up nose to nose, which was fair enough considering you can’t usually help what you do in your sleep. Luckily these nights don’t happen all too often. Most nights however, they would manage to stay on their respected sides, back to back. Tonight did not happen to be most nights though.

It was slightly on the colder side, they both had just crawled into bed wearing thin t-shirts and sweatpants. They mumbled their goodnights and turned away from each other. Nezumi was the first to fall asleep, which was a rare occurrence, because Nezumi almost always was trying to keep his guard up. But tonight Shion could tell when he was the last one awake. Nezumi’s breath would shallow considerably, it was soft and slow. When their backs where pressed together he could feel Nezumi’s tensed muscles slowly release. It was calming to listen to the other boy’s breath slow as he drifted away, most of the time Shion would follow after quickly, having been lulled to sleep by the other’s softening rhythmic breathing.

But unfortunately, right as Shion was drifting off, he suddenly became aware of how cold his toes where, and how his fingertips where numb and uncomfortable. He turned his head around, and to no one’s surprise, Nezumi had taken up most of the covers. Shion let out a sigh, Nezumi had fallen fast asleep a while ago and it would be rude to wake him up and ask him to share anyway. Not to mention Shion was on the side of the bed up against the wall, so getting up wasn’t an option. Shion let out another sigh of annoyance as he resolved that he would simply have to endure the cold until he could fall asleep.

After what felt like hours of waiting for sleep, which only happened to be around 10 minutes, there was a shift in the bed behind him. Next thing he knew something was nuzzling into his back. He let out a breath of air. Nezumi was just shifting in his sleep. Maybe he let go of some of the covers he was hogging earlier, was the first thought that crossed Shion’s mind. He shifted so he was lying on his back and looked to the side at Nezumi, who to his surprise, had turned around entirely. Unfortunately all of the covers that Shion was supposed to have where still clenched tightly in his hand.

Shion glanced at Nezumi’s sleeping face. It was almost like he was staring at a different person than the one he went to bed with. This Nezumi has a calm, soft expression, his face was almost completely relaxed, he looked so much younger. It’s easy to forget that he’s not much older than Shion most of the time. He always acts so much older than he is, refusing to let his guard down, the constant idea that he can’t have attachments to people or it’ll kill him. But seeing him like this, the furrow he always carried in his brow was smoothed over, his piercing gaze was tucked away for the night, like this he really did just look like a 16 year old boy.

Lost in thought, Shion barely noticed that Nezumi had changed possessions and was now clinging onto him. One arm found its way on top of Shion’s chest, the other one having curled around his neck. Nezumi’s face was now resting above Shion’s shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Shion froze completely. With Nezumi breathing right against his neck, Shion’s problem about being cold completely vanished from his mind. The hand planted firmly on his chest gripped tightly at the fabric of Shion’s shirt, and Nezumi’s face burrowed deeper into his neck.

If Shion wasn’t the one stuck in this situation he would probably take a minute to laugh at how uncharacteristically clingy he is. But right now he had no idea if even a little movement could wake him up. He had to do something though, if he tried to inch away and Nezumi woke up right then, he could simply explain that Nezumi got clingy and they could both drop it and go back to sleep.

His palms growing sweaty, Shion awkwardly tried to see if he could worm his way out of the situation. He shifted, trying to slip out of Nezumi’s grip as he moved closer to the wall. This just happened to make situations worse as Nezumi followed him. Whether it was him unconsciously being drawn to Shion’s body heat or something else, Nezumi didn’t fail to pull even closer to Shion. His nose was soon resting right below the boy’s ear, his hot breath continuing to seep onto his neck. His hand’s clutch on the front of Shion’s shirt remained steady, causing it to lift up slightly, exposing the bottom part of his stomach to the cold night air.

Still refusing to move or breath too deeply, Shion remained completely still. After some time passed Nezumi hadn’t moved, it seemed like he wasn’t going to be shifting again anytime soon. Shion released the breath he had been holding all too soon as Nezumi’s body tensed against his and he let out a faint… _was that a moan???_ As if it wasn’t bad enough, it was shortly followed by a single breathy word. A name.

_“Shion…”_

His red eyes shot open and his breath hitched. The soft moan directly against his ear was weird enough coming out of Nezumi was already weird, this made things even worse. He had to have misheard what Nezumi said, or Nezumi was actually awake and just messing him and he would get up in a minute and laugh at Shion’s reaction and they would both go back to bed.

“Nezumi…” Shion whispered, he shrugged the shoulder Nezumi was leaning against only to receive a light mumble and more nuzzling in return. Nope. He was for sure asleep. He would never make himself this vulnerable when he was awake. After a while Nezumi made another small moan, this one slightly louder than the last. This time the sound of Nezumi’s voice went straight to his dick.

_Why now of all times,_ Shion thought, he barely even realized what was happening. All Shion knew was that Nezumi was _definitely_ asleep and clinging to him, not to mention making weird sounds, and now Shion had a new problem downstairs. It couldn’t seem to get worse.

Nezumi’s breaths grew into light panting against his neck. Next thing he knew the clingy arm that had previously been on his neck was now wrapping itself around his waist, the other hand still holding a firm grip of his shirt. Suddenly another little moan surfaced from Nezumi’s throat, this time, his body moved and his hips briefly grinded forward, brushing on Shion’s side for a moment. The realization then hit him like a train.

_Nezumi is having a wet dream._ A wet dream that possibly just involved the use of his name at that, if Shion hadn't imagined that part entirely.

_No, no, no_ this isn't happening. There is _no way_ this is happening. Shion didn’t know what to do. Part of him admittedly sort of enjoyed it, a mix of fascination to see Nezumi in a way that was so uncharacteristic of him and the fact that Shion honestly had feelings for him. The other part of Shion wanted to get out of there as fast as he could and pretend it never happened. But the problem was the space between he and the wall, wasn't enough room to escape too, and if he got up and tried to leave he made wake Nezumi up which could cause a load of problems.

“Shi- _Shion_ …”

A sharp intake of air came from Nezumi as his hands relocated themselves on Shion’s body. The hand on his stomach found a new grip just on the hem of his shirt, dangerously close to the edge of his sweatpants. Shion gulped hard as Nezumi’s face was pressed against his cheek now. His hips shifted forward again, the friction between his erection and the side of Shion’s body caused a small moan of his own to slip from his mouth. He quickly brought his hand that wasn’t trapped under Nezumi up to cover his mouth. He eyed Nezumi’s face, terrified that it might have woken him up.

To Shion’s luck, Nezumi still seemed completely unaware of what was happening, although his breaths grew deeper and more uneven. The hand holding on to the hem of his shirt’s grip loosened as it moved farther down. Shion sucked in a harsh breath as it landed right on his- at this point very hard- dick. He released his breath as a shaky moan when Nezumi’s unconscious hand gave it a little pressure. Not long after the hand soon found a spot back in its original place on Shion’s chest.

Nezumi moaned, adding Shion’s name to the end of it once again.

He couldn’t stop himself anymore; he turned himself on his side and closed his eyes. In a burst of confidence he pushed his head forward enough to kiss Nezumi. He didn’t know what he expected to happen but after a moment he felt Nezumi kissing back. Then slowly but surely, a hand softly trailed up his side until it was caressing his cheek. The other hand was placed firmly on his back rubbing deliberate circles… _Too deliberate…_ Shion pulled back and blinked, to find Nezumi’s grey eyes looking into his, suddenly awake and fully conscious.

His heart stopped right then. There was a total silence for a minute before he blurted out, “Blankets! Y-you where hogging the blankets!!” Shion fumbled over his lame excuse. He felt like his face was going to burn off. Nezumi didn’t react at first, then he just sighed, tossing half of the comforter over Shion’s shoulder before he rolled back over without a word.

Shion finally managed to roll back over to face the wall, he and Nezumi’s backs where barely touching again. He was shaking slightly still and his thoughts where empty until a voice spoke up from behind him.

“If you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked, airhead.” It was a quiet mumble but it was clear enough so that Shion could hear it.

Shion just sighed in response, letting most of his nerves fall away. He mumbled sarcastically, more to himself than anyone “Well if you wanted to touch my dick then you should have just asked.”

Nezumi’s muscles on his back tensed as he froze up.

“ _What_ did you just say, Shion?”

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to both of their boners you ask???? I have no idea.
> 
> Yeah wow I actually don't know what I'm doing tbh this was written by a 16 year old girl at 3am so don't look at me if something's very very wrong, because this is honestly just a dumb little idea of what if Nezumi got a little clingy and then this kind of happened???
> 
> I honestly haven't written anything nsfw before so this could be really stupid and I wouldn't know. 
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


End file.
